Dear Chappu
by fairandcold
Summary: Having once guarded the legendary summoner Yuna, Lulu finds herself now only guarding a small leather bound journal. Filled with her thoughts on life after Sin, her new baby, her relationship with Wakka, and the remergance of old feelings never resolved.
1. Into: This is for you, my Chappu

Dear Chappu, I decided to dedicate this intimate journal slash diary to you. You were always my best friend, the only one who ever really cared enough to listen to what I have to say. I miss your smirk. I miss you. When Kupo was born, no words in Spiran or Al Bhed could explain how I felt as Wakka handed me the son I had brought into this world. None. That's when I thought of you, and your annoying little journal you had. Remember how you'd write in it when I was around? Oh, how I used to get so mad at you. I thought you loved your journal more than me. Took me a while to figure out that you just needed a place to jot all those world stopping ideas down. I suggested to Wakka that maybe we should both keep a journal. He agreed of course. As soon as I was able to walk again, I found myself at the new Besaid bookstore. I chose a dark burgundy leather journal and Wakka chose one made of the same fabric as your old Besaid Aurocn's uniform. I swear he got teary eyed as he felt the old fabric. I know he misses the guys. Sometimes I'd wish he'd say screw it. I wish he would do what he wanted to really do, you know? But, he's always been like that. Eager to please, and never wanting to do what his heart wants so desperately to do. Yuna sent me a message today. Something about a museum that contains the history of Spira or something like that opening in Luca. Wakka and I have been cordially invited to attend the grand opening of course. Yuna said people want to interview us. Even after all this time, we still are well known. I'm not used to this attention. I prefer to be myself (or with Wakka and Kupo) Wow, I have written a lot for my very first entry. And I used to wonder how you could write so much. I hope you are proud of Wakka and me. I miss you. I must go for now, Kupo is crying a dear fit. Lulu 


	2. Memories

Dear Chappu, Finding a formal dress that doesn't let all the goods hang out is a down right nightmare. "You look fine." Wakka says. "It hangs in all the right places." Wakka says. He's not a woman, how would he know if it is comfortable and classy-like? "Besides, your beautiful breasts are one of your greatest assets." Oh dear, I hope the hand print on his face will go away soon. I love Wakka with my whole being, but he just isn't the...most imaginative person I know. He is my comfort zone, and I cherish him.  
Wakka, Kupo, and I will be catching the earliest airship tomorrow to Luca. Kupo is doing well. I find myself with a lot of free time, something that I did not have much of before. The peace and quiet is soothing and I am starting to feel at home once again. But, not before I'm summoned to this grand opening thing. Typical. I'm actually feeling comfortable with myself and my life and I'm whisked away again. Gee, I wonder where that has happened to me before? I don't want to dwell much on the whole pilgrimage that I shared with some of the greatest people I have ever met in my life. I think of each and every one of them every now and then, though. Yuna, my little sister (not by relations of course), grew up so much, right in front of my eyes. I was (and am) still in awe of her and her determination.  
  
Tidus, the dream to end all dreams. He grew as well, not only with his fighting skills, but also as a young man. I knew he loved Yuna, everybody who had gotten to know Tidus knew that. It pained me to see Yuna in sorrow when he had to go. It hurt me also because he had become one of the gang, all of us, yes the very rag tag band that we were.  
  
Rikku, Rikku, Rikku. I giggle to myself when I think of the spunky, vibrant Al Bhed. Her cheerfulness and optimism sometimes clashed with the more pessimistic of us. Not saying any names of course. She was a welcome addition to our little group, making us the official weirdest pack of people traveling to Zanarkand to obtain the "final aeon".  
  
Wakka. I had known him for as long as I had known you, Chappu. Your older brother had always...been different. And, I use that term lightly. I had not particularly been anxious to really get to know him after you were sent. How could I? All I thought of was you and your tan skin that contrasted so obviously with mine when you would hold me under the Besaid stars. Yuna had grown close to him however, and it didn't surprise me (although I wasn't very happy) that Yuna wanted Wakka to attend to her as her guardian. During the beginning of the pilgrimage, I was cold and distant. It wasn't until later on, standing before the Stolen Cavern of the Fayth that I realized that he was much more then a blitzball with legs. Yes, I think that is when I realized that something was going on between the two of us.  
  
Kimarhi, the Ronso of very few words. He was a runt compared to the rest of his Ronso brothers, but he was a lovable giant to us. Okay, so maybe lovable is taking the compliments a little too far. He was just Kimarhi to us, always accepted and admired.  
  
Auron, the last (and the best) of us. I sit here, chewing on one of my random braids, contemplating how I should describe him. Chappu, there hasn't been many that have been able to get under my skin.. You, with your natural borne smugness and confidence. Dear Wakka with his compassion and innocent (and sometimes naive outlook on life). And then there was Auron.  
And, that ladies and gents, is where I must stop for now. It's late and I still haven't packed Kupo's clothes for the trip tomorrow morning. Goodnight for now.  
  
Lulu 


	3. You're Really A Moogle, Underneath It Al...

Dear Chappu, Funny, I have never gotten sick on these stupid flights before. Well, I guess there is a first time for everything as they say. I had to run to the nearest bathroom before I spewed my shoopuf milk and Wheaties all over the people who sat in front of me. Isn't that lovely? I feel much better now that we are settled into the nicest hotel Luca has to offer!! At least that's what the AD says outside.  
  
It is quite nice. Not too big and not too small. I just finished hanging Wakka and I's formal attire(s) for tomorrow night. We were greeted rather warmly. This is to be expected of course. Wakka is giving Kupo a bath while I relax on the Queen size bed. I already used one of my sphere's recording the spectacle of Kupo getting his bath. One of the most moving images I caught was how gentle Wakka was with Kupo. His big hands were so softly cleansing his body. He really is a big Moogle deep down inside you know.  
  
I recall that I didn't finish my last entry. Wakka had surprised me by packing Kupo's clothes himself. Then we slowly made love as the Hymn of the Fayth cooed Kupo to sleep. Making love to the sound of the Hymn is so erotic. Now I know why I used to have that sick fetish where I wanted to have sex in a temple.  
  
So, Auron. He was very guarded. What I mean by that is that he loved to guard things. Yuna, Braska, posts we had set up during our rest stops. The thing he guarded with the most careful of caution was his thoughts and ideas, however. He knew that Yevon was corrupt. He knew the Maesters were insincere. And, he knew that there was no final aeon. He knew all these things and yet he did not once attempt to stop us. Because he knew Yuna wouldn't stop. And neither would I. People say we are alike in the way we act. I thought he was an ass. A really good ass, yes, but he was still an ass. Mainly to Tidus and Rikku. Sometimes they deserved it, sometimes they did not. But, most of the times they did. He and I got into it a couple of times. Not all of these times were unpleasant, I can assure you. I can still remember to great detail our conversation in the ruins of a city dead for a thousand years...Zanarkand...  
  
Wakka is drying off a fussy little baby right now. I must go work my magic. Ta-ta for now, Chappu.  
  
Lulu 


End file.
